


Absolution

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: Even when you run from your past, karma has a way of forcing you to confront it.





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the collected chronicles of Miroku and Sango. This is AU and based on the LJ community unlove you. Each one is a stand-alone piece but is, for the most part, tied together.

_'Hair darker than a thousand nights. Deep brown eyes hiding who knows what secrets.'_

Those were Miroku's first thoughts when he saw her sitting across the crowded room. At first glance, he saw a former girlfriend, someone long loved and lost. He continued to watch her through hooded eyes. He soon realized, at least physically, the mystery woman was a lot of things his ex wasn't. The mystery woman was lean and, in spite of her leanness, she still maintained her womanly curves. He also noticed, in a land where women prided themselves on their paleness, she was glowing with a healthy tan.

Intrigued, Miroku decided to at least introduce himself so he could have a name to go along with the fantasy. Signaling the bartender, Miroku asked what was the mystery woman drinking. To his surprise, it was simply sparkling water and lime. Miroku had the bartender to prepare another and gathering his courage, decided to deliver it to the table himself.

Sango smirked as she saw him approach. She had noticed him when he entered the bar. Silky black hair tied back into a ponytail. Sango thought his gold hoop piercing his ear was sexy but the thing that really struck her was the look in his eyes. They were midnight blue and the saddest things she had seen in a long while. Every now and then, Sango would catch him staring at her and she started hoping he would come over. She was curious about the reason why such a handsome man would be so broken.

Arriving at the table, Miroku was suddenly at a loss for words. Up close, the mystery woman was even more beautiful. She smiled at him and pointed to the sparkling water in his hand.

"Is that for me?"

Miroku looked at his hand, confused for a moment.

"Oh…Oh yes, it is."

Sango took the drink. "Thank you." Gesturing to a chair, "Join me."

Miroku took a seat across from her. Up close, he couldn't help but be entranced. The perfume she was wearing was intoxicating. He couldn't believe he had even begun to mistake her for his ex.

"I see you noticed what I was drinking." Sango broke into his reverie.

Miroku nodded. "I have to admit I've been watching you for a while. I noticed you were alone."

Sango gave a Mona Lisa smile. "I sure it was more to it than just that. Me being alone doesn't warrant a drink. Curiosity, yes, but not necessarily a drink."

Miroku had to smile at her logic. He could see she was very aware of her appeal. Miroku bowed.

"Well, let's start over. My name is Yonai Miroku."

Sango bowed in return. "I am Aso Sango. You may call me Sango."

"Well, I am Miroku. Is your drink to your liking?"

Sango gave a slight bow of her head. "Very much so. So Miroku-san, again what brings you over? You haven't come with any of the lame pick up lines so I'm assuming maybe something else?"

Miroku's expression looked thoughtful for a moment. He debated with the truth or coming up with an elaborate tale. Looking into her deep brown eyes, Miroku realized he couldn't lie.

"Honestly, you reminded me of an ex when I first glanced at you."

Sango glanced down at her drink. "I see."

Miroku touched her hand on the table. "No, you don't see. I realized that you are nothing like her."

Sango peeped back up "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

For a moment, Sango saw a trace of the lech Miroku could be. He lifted one eyebrow and gave Sango a surprisingly smoldering stare.

"It's most definitely a good thing."

Sango blushed slightly. It had been a while since a man had intrigued her.

'Just my luck, it's a man haunted by his old girlfriend.'

Out loud, Sango decided to prod a little.

"Do you feel up to talking about her?"

Miroku had to think for a moment. He had never really shared with anyone the story of what happened. Maybe it would be cathartic to get it off his chest and let the wound in his heart begin to heal. Looking into Sango's eyes, Miroku realized he would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"Ok"

Sango listened in agony as Miroku told her his tragic tale about someone he loved so much and was preparing to marry. The night he had planned a beautiful proposal was the night she came to him to break his heart.

"She told me she loved someone else…my best friend. They didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Could I be happy for her…for them."

Sango said nothing but reached across the table and held his hand. Miroku took comfort from that simple touch and courage to continue.

"I left that night and broke ties with both of them. I've changed jobs and moved to get away from the memories." He paused and gave a shaky sigh. "Being lost in this big city has helped to ease the pain but the past has a way of hunting you down."

A frown crossed Sango's face. "They found you?"

Miroku nodded. "At least my number. I got home and a message was on my machine saying they had been looking for me to clear the air. He had the nerve to say he missed my friendship and wanted my blessings."

Looking across the table, Miroku was surprised to see Sango's tear-filled eyes. He was even more surprised by her angry reaction.

"How dare they try to use you to assuage their guilt!"

Miroku smiled. He had never shared the story because he hadn't wanted pity. The fighting spirit showed by Sango was like a salve to his wounded heart.

"I came to the lounge to drink and clear my head."

Sango smirked. "Those two don't really work hand in hand."

Shrugging, Miroku laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Sango joined in his laughter. A feeling of peace spread between them. In spite of his personal demons, Sango found herself enjoying Miroku's company. She felt that maybe this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship but he had to deal with his past.

"You know Miroku. You really can't move on until you deal with them."

Sango felt skewered by an angry glare. Miroku's eyes were stormy blue and she could see the betrayal dancing across their surface.

"Are you saying I should forgive them?"

Sango sighed. "I don't know if you can. But at some point, you have to deal with them and let them go. There is no way I can see you being a part of their lives but for your life to move on, you have to face the music."

Miroku continued to hold Sango's gaze for a moment, but then his face softened and he gave a small smile.

"You are right. Maybe I can do it in a letter. I just don't want to speak to her again."

Sango patted his hand. She could tell Miroku still carried around the hurt. He had a trial ahead of him but she could see him coming out on top. Looking at her watch, Sango was goggled by the time. It was really late and she had an early day tomorrow.

"Well, Miroku, it was lovely sharing this evening with you."

Miroku looked crushed for a moment. He was enjoying her company more than he had enjoyed any woman's company for a while.

"Does it have to end so soon?"

Sango gave a small smile. "I'm afraid so. I have an early day tomorrow." Sango reached in her purse and extracted a business card. After writing on the back she gave it to Miroku.

"On the front is my business number. On the back, my cell."

Sango then picked up her drink and finished it. She stood and smoothed her skirt.

"When you can look at me and not be haunted by a ghost, give me a call."

As she walked away, Miroku could totally appreciate her wonderful body. He was glad he talked with her because he knew she was compassionate in addition to being totally hot.

'She's right. I need to deal with this before I can be more than a friend to her.'

Miroku finished his drink and pocketing the card, walked whistling into the nigh


	2. Finding Me

_' Why do I always wind up in this situation?'_

Miroku was alone, trying to drown his sorrows in sake. The phone calls from home were more and more frequent. It had reached the point where Miroku dreaded even going home. Finally reaching the end of his rope, he called the phone company and had the phone turned off. It would be a hassle but it was better than the constant harassment.

Feeling claustrophobic in his apartment led Miroku to this restaurant. All he wanted was a dark corner to mull over his life and maybe just let go of the past. So far, he hadn't been successful. Even after meeting Sango, he couldn't find the courage to call her.

_'Maybe I like wallowing in pity. Maybe this is who I am.'_

Recalling their conversation, Miroku knew Sango was right when she told him that he had to face his past in order to move on. But facing his past meant he had to acknowledge the hurt, the betrayal, the lies, and Miroku wasn't sure he was ready for that. How could he look the new couple in the eye and be happy for them, when it was his heart that was ripped out? Taking another drink of sake, Miroku endured the burn and hoped it would burn out all of his emotions with it.

Glancing towards the door, Miroku thought his drunken eyes were playing tricks on him. There were Sango and a male companion. He watched as they took a table and ordered. He could tell she was happy. She was smiling and talking with her companion. Suddenly, a wave of jealousy slammed him.

_"She should be with me."_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sango's words came back to him,

_"When you can look at me and not be haunted by a ghost, give me a call."_

Sighing Miroku stared into his cup. The ghost of the relationship that was had seeped into every aspect of his life. Unknowingly, he had put his whole life on hold while everyone else moved on.

_'When did everything stop for me? When did I stop living?"_

Looking across the room at Sango, He debated going to her table and greeting her. He realized that he didn't want her to see him like he was now, a broken and bitter shell of a man. Looking at the light dancing across her features made Miroku realize that she deserved more. Someone devoted to her, someone who could keep that sparkling smile on her face. In the deep recesses of his mind, it finally dawned on him that she was willing to give him a chance, whenever HE was ready.

Sparing furtive glances across the room, Sango noticed Miroku in the darkened corner when she entered the restaurant. Still slightly peeved at his lack of phone call, Sango decided to watch and wait. When Kouga called her to come out for dinner, she had almost refused but then she realized that sitting at home waiting for the phone to ring wasn't going to make it better. As she was dressing for her date, Sango realized she was mad with herself for waiting like a lovesick schoolgirl for the phone call that never came.

Miroku's presence was totally unexpected. Sango could see him taking shot after shot of sake. Part of her wanted to go over and stop him but the rational part of her mind realized Miroku had to save himself. It took all of her concentration on Kouga to disregard Miroku but she continued to peek, just to make sure he was ok.

All too soon, dinner was over. Kouga excused himself to the restroom and Sango chanced a glance. To her surprise, Miroku was eating and he no longer had sake on the table. Sango began to smile when she noticed his eyes looked peaceful. She hoped Miroku had made a decision to find solace within himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Kouga startled her with his return.

"Oh, yea. You just startled me." As Sango collected her things, she gave one last glance back at Miroku. This time he caught her looking. He gave her a smile and a wink. Sango smiled back and left with Kouga.

'So she did see me here.' Miroku couldn't help but grin. The look on her face showed her concern but he admired the fact that she stayed away.

'Maybe she could sense I needed to work things out for myself. Smart lady.'

He caught Sango staring as she left with her friend. He was happy to see that smile directed at him. As he watched her leave the restaurant, for the first time in a long time, hopeful thoughts crossed his mind. Miroku continued to smile. He could feel an unexpected warmth flood his soul.

'Maybe there is a future for me. Maybe it starts with her.'


	3. Darkness

"So, do you still love her?"

The question hung in the late evening air. Falling cherry blossoms were hailing the end of spring and the arrival of summer. To Sango, they reminded her of floating pink clouds, blowing away in the wind. Spending the afternoon with Miroku had been their first official 'date' and after several hours together, the conversation had turned to past relationships. The question fell from Sango's lips before she even realized it and now looking at the silent man, she couldn't help but wonder had she somehow offended him.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. Maybe it's too soon to even discuss this with me."

Miroku continued to watch the birds flocking on Cormorant Pond. As birds took flight and cast shadows on the Bentendo temple, Miroku found his voice.

"Don't apologize for the question. You actually caused me to really think before I answered it."

Sango plucked a fallen blossom from the ground. Twirling it in her fingers, Sango regarded the now silent man. One of the things she really liked about Miroku was how his eyes changed to reflect his emotions. They were now the same stormy blue she remembered the first night they met. Never before that moment had Sango ever wished ill on another person. She just wanted to meet the bitch that had practically destroyed this man.

"I didn't mean to dredge up the hurt. I just wanted to know how you really felt."

Miroku looked at the beauty sitting beside him. The concern in her dark eyes was apparent. He suddenly felt the urge to pull her close and just hold her. He realized Sango at least deserved an answer to her question.

"At one time, I would have said yes, wholeheartedly. But after what happened, I know there is a part of me that hates her very soul. I try to keep the blackness of it from eating my soul because then I'll be lost."

Sango reached over and held Miroku's hand. Moving closer to him, she placed her head on his shoulder. Miroku looked at the top of her dark head, grateful for the support and care she was showing with the simple gestures.

"I know it's that black part of me that keeps me from releasing her from the guilt she carries. I know it's that part keeping me from speaking to my former friend and at least accepting his apology. But I can't help it, I hate that bitch right now."

The couple sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Miroku had never admitted to anyone, even himself, how he had felt. Everyone just assumed it was all hurt and sorrow. Miroku finally understood, deeper than the hurt and the sorrow, lay the rage and hate for the two people he felt had broken him into tiny pieces.

Sango knew instinctively nothing could be said to remove or placate Miroku's feelings. She understood all too well the pain of betrayal and the things you may never let go. She was holding on to the hope that Miroku could find his heart again.

The sun was shining its last light on the horizon. The first stars were starting to twinkle in the night sky. Miroku had a sudden urge to go dancing. Sitting there actually thinking about how he really felt, instead of drowning everything in sake, permitted him to lighten his emotional burden. Maybe the Kamis was trying to show him the light by allowing him to meet Sango.

"Let's go dancing! The night is still young and I can buy you dinner before we hit a nightspot."

Sango was shocked at the sudden turn. She felt maybe Miroku would be ready for the day to be over. Sango feared that he wouldn't call her anymore after today because she pushed the issue about his ex. A happy shiver went through her at the idea of continuing this date. Before he could change his mind, Sango pounced.

"Yes! I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?"

Miroku stood and help Sango to her feet. As they walked out of the park planning the remainder of the night, Miroku could finally appreciate the beauty of the night. He gave a fleeting thought to maybe; just maybe, a little light was shining on the dark spot in his soul.


	4. Bleeding Love

"Riiing!"

The sound of the phone shattered the deep slumber of Miroku. Arriving home barely before the sunrise, Miroku had only been in bed for a few hours. Climbing from the depths of unconsciousness, Miroku's thoughts wandered back to the most magnificent day he had spent with Sango. The night had been even better, even though it ended with a chaste kiss. Still, that kiss held the promise of things to come and momentarily, Miroku forgot the reason he was waking up in the first place.

"Riiing!"

Rolling over, Miroku grabbed the cordless off the nightstand. Good feelings abound, he couldn't help but be cheery as he answered the phone.

"Good Morning. I can't believe you're up already!"

"Miroku?"

At the sound of his name, Miroku felt his heart drop. All the joy he previously felt was instantly gone.

"What do you want?" Miroku couldn't keep the cold hardness out his voice. All the tiny mends on his heart were quickly ripping open, bleeding into his soul. "Haven't you done enough damage to me? Why won't you just leave me alone?" Miroku growled through the phone.

The soft, quiet tones on the other end did nothing to soothe Miroku. Instead, every word continued to bank the flames of his rage.

"Miroku, we need to settle this. I have to know you are ok with this. What can I do to understand how you feel?"

Hot boiling fury propelled Miroku out of the bed. Pacing the floor, Miroku could barely contain himself.

"Ok, Kagome? I will never be ok! Between the two of you, you've managed to destroy any beliefs I had about love, fidelity and loyalty. What can I do to make you feel and understand the hate for you both that has eaten at my soul?"

A lengthy silence followed. Finally, Kagome spoke.

"Miroku, if I could take it all back, I would. But I could never hate you the way you say you hate us. I still have love for you. You were always the one I turned to."

Miroku gave a snort of disbelief. He was incredulous to the fact that Kagome believed the words coming from her mouth. Miroku came to understand at this moment if he never said how he truly felt, this opportunity would never present itself again.

"You know, you want to understand what it would take for me to be ok with the two of you together. Well, listen to me good. Hate me! Hate me with every fiber of your being! Then you can feel the black hole that I've become!" The startled gasp on the other end did nothing to end Miroku's tirade.

"Hate me with the same hate you had for me when you fucked my best friend! Hate me with the same hate you had when you stood in front of me and told me you loved him while I stood with an engagement ring for YOU in my hand! Hate me…" Miroku was stunned as he choked on a sob. He took several deep breaths to regain control. He could hear sobbing on the other end and in his angry heart, he was glad. "Hate me with the hate that made you turn your back to me and go to him, knowing that you both had cut out my heart and left it on the floor!"

Choking sobs came pouring through the phone. "Miroku, I never… I never could…"

Miroku sat unceremoniously on the bed. He could feel the unshed tears burning his eyes. An eerie sense of calm permeated his soul. "This is what I want. I want you to hate me, Kagome. No, this is what I need. Maybe then I can let it go. Maybe my heart can realize this is over." Before any comments could be made, Miroku hung up the phone.

"Fuck!"

In a fit of blind fury, he threw the phone against the wall. Flopping back onto the bed, Miroku could barely breathe. His chest was tight and he wanted to scream. Reaching on his nightstand, Miroku grabbed his cell phone. Without thinking, he dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" A still sleeping Sango mumbled into the phone.

"Sango." At a lost for words, Miroku could only hold the phone. Until she answered, Miroku hadn't thought about what he would say to Sango. He just knew he needed to hear her voice. All the anger had seeped out of him, leaving only a hollow aching inside of him.

"Hearing the pain in that single word, Sango immediately woke up. "Miroku? What happened?"

Miroku gave a long sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you."

Sango refused to be placated. "I can hear it in your voice. What happened, Miroku?"

Miroku wanted to spill his soul but found the words sticking in his throat. The only thing he could feel was the despair that was washing over his entire being in waves.

"I need to see you. Can you come?" Miroku could feel the relief pouring through him when Sango said she'd be right there. Miroku sat on the bed, unthinking and unemotional until he heard the doorbell ring. Dragging himself up, he opened the door to Sango's worried eyes.

Sango took one look at Miroku and opened her arms. She could see how very wounded he was. When Miroku stepped to her embrace, Sango hugged him as hard as she could. To her surprise, she could feel hot tears falling from above onto her cheeks. Sango did the only thing she knew to do. She just held Miroku until the tears were over.


	5. Solstice

Sango had never felt exhaustion wrap itself so thoroughly around her before. Every bone in her body ached from the weariness. She had spent a stressful Saturday with Miroku, trying to help him cope with his pain. After receiving a devastating call from his ex-girlfriend, Miroku had called Sango. Arriving at Miroku's place in record time, Sango couldn't believe the man she had come to somewhat care about was on the verge of tears. Holding him in her arms was the only thing Sango had known to do. The phone continued to ring that afternoon but neither she nor Miroku would answer it. Sango knew she had choice words for the errant couple but it was neither the time nor the place. When she finally crawled back into her own bed late Saturday night, Sango could have cried with relief. As she drifted off the sleep, a disturbing thought crossed her mind,

"Just who am I to Miroku?"

Before she could process the thought further, Sango fell into the deep blackness of sleep.

"Riiing"

Sango groaned in her sleep. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Sango saw it was 11:45 a.m. She had slept most of the morning away.

ooOOoo

"Riiing."

Reluctantly, Sango grabbed the phone off the nightstand despite the stronger urge to bury herself back under the covers and sleep the remainder of the day away.

"Hello?"

"Sango, baby! How are you? Get up! You're coming to lunch with me and I won't take no for an answer!" Kouga cheerily pronounced.

Sango was set to decline him but the same thought crossed her mind.

"Just who am I to Miroku? I mean he calls me when he needs me but am I just the rebound girl? Should I continue to explore my options and date until I find out? Do I wait on him to get his head together?"

Sango was quiet for so long that when Kouga started calling her name, it startled her.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I got distracted. I tell you what, give me thirty minutes to shower and change."

ooOOoo

Sango had to admit she was impressed with the restaurant Kouga chose. It was an American-style café and she was always curious about new things. Lunch was amicable with Kouga piling on complements and hints about maybe taking their relationship beyond the friend stage. Looking into Kouga's blue eyes, Sango had to acknowledge to herself it just wasn't the same. She found herself wistfully comparing their eyes. Kouga's eyes were cornflower blue, the blue of a cold winter's sky. Sango thought about Miroku's midnight blue eyes when he was happy, the stormy blue they took on when he was angry or the muddled gray-blue they became when he was hurt.

"This has to stop. I can't keep comparing the two of them. It's not fair to either."

Kouga finally decided to press the issue. Sango had been distracted the entire time they were at lunch and had barely reacted to the idea of them moving into the next stage of their relationship.

"Sango, what's on your mind? You haven't really been here the whole time."

Lurching her mind back into the here and now, Sango debated on how much to tell Kouga. Finally, she figured the truth was the best thing to do.

"Well, you know we haven't been exclusive. I've been out a couple of times with another guy…it just started really. I don't think I'd be doing either of you a favor by making any type of commitment just yet."

Kouga sat back in his chair. Sango expected him to be angry or try to persuade her to reconsider but his silent contemplation tap-danced on her nerves. After a few minutes, Kouga broke the silence.

"What's his name?"

Sango gave a ghost of a smile. "Miroku."

Kouga noted the smile but kept his face blank. He realized he would have true competition for Sango's affections.

"Hopefully, this Miroku is a worthy opponent. I won't be cast aside so easily."

Sango blushed but before she could reply, they were interrupted.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

Kouga stood up and vigorously shook the man's hand. "Inuyasha! Didn't expect to see you in the big city. What brings you in?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sango. "Just came to take care of some business. I didn't mean to interrupt your romantic lunch."

Shaking his head, Kouga pulled over a chair from another table. "Not at all. If anything, we were laying some ground rules."

Inuyasha sat down, looking quizzically at Sango. After introductions, Kouga explained what he meant. Sango was surprised by the hard stare given to her by Inuyasha after Kouga mentioned Miroku's name. She tried to meet his gaze but it felt as if his amber eyes were trying to read her thoughts. Sango couldn't help but frown at the sudden interest Inuyasha was taking in her. She half-listened as they talked about trivial things, her thoughts drifting back to Miroku. She couldn't help but wonder how Miroku would feel about being in a competition he knew nothing about or even asked to be in.

"For all I know, he just sees me as a friend and hadn't even considered me as anything else. Maybe he's hoping his old girlfriend will dump the guy and come crawling back to him."

The idea of possibly being relegated to only friend status with Miroku caused a twinge in her heart and suddenly Sango felt tears well up in her eyes. Hurriedly she grabbed a napkin to blot her face, as both demons looked her, noticing the smell of her tears. Kouga gently touched her hand.

"Are you ok?"

Sango gave a smile to dissuade them from thinking anything was wrong. "My lash fell in my eye. Let me go to the ladies room and take care of it." Sango left the table, feeling both pairs of eyes burning holes in her back.

Once in the relative safety of the ladies room, Sango washed her face and stared in the mirror. "Have you lost your mind? Crying around demons? What is with the tears?" The ring of her cell phone startled Sango. Looking at the caller ID, she was relieved to see it was Miroku.

"Hi!"

"You sound glad to hear from me. I would have called earlier but I wanted to let you sleep in." She could hear Miroku smile through the phone. For some reason, the thought of him with a smile on his face made her heart sing.

Sango found herself smiling at the phone. "Well, a friend woke me up and dragged me to lunch, so you could have called anyway."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, I want to thank you for last night. I was thinking of coming over with takeout and some movies. I know it's a cheap date but I figure a nice quiet night in may be just what the doctor ordered."

Sango readily agreed and after a few moments, ended the call. Returning to the table, Koga gave her a bright smile but Inuyasha still gave her penetrating stares. Unnerved by his intensity, Sango was ready for this afternoon to be over.

ooOOoo

Later that night, Sango and Miroku laughed over takeout udon and a comedy rental. As the credits rolled on the movie, Sango moved to clean up the boxes. Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the couch.

"Can I just thank you again for yesterday?"

Sango found herself drowning in the midnight pools of his eyes. Speechless, she could only nod her approval. Miroku leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. He began to kiss her again, this time deeply. Finally, breathless, the two broke apart. Sango took a deep breath. Now was the time to come clean before things went too far.

"I need to let you know something." Sango looked at Miroku. He watched her with patient eyes. Sango got the distinct impression her revelation was not going to be one to him. "You know I'm still dating Kouga, the guy you saw me out with?"

Miroku gave a slow smile. "I know. I would expect no less. Does he know about his competition?"

Sango tilted her head, surprise evident on her face. "You know?"

Miroku's eyes danced with the merriment caused by Sango's look of surprise. "Of course." He leaned closer to her, his voice low and enthralling. "You are a beautiful woman. I would expect you to have many suitors." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Let Kouga know I will not go down without a fight."

Sango felt herself beginning to lose her train of thought as she held Miroku's gaze. Those calm midnight pools had changed into something totally different. Sango could see the beginnings of desire creeping into his eyes. A blush quickly burned across her face as she thought about herself in a compromising position with Miroku.

A totally male gleam came across Miroku's face when Sango picked up on Miroku's thoughts. Leaning into her ear, he planted a gentle kiss and whispered.

"I won't go down without a fight"


	6. Dreams

Most nights he dreamed.

Of dark hair and hurtful eyes.

Of words that cut and his heart was the one that would bleed.

He could hear the echo of the words.

_"I don't love you anymore."_

For the longest time, they rattled in his soul, expanding until there was no room for hope, no room for love.

Miroku thought his soul was black, a void without any chance of being closed.

But somehow the dreams changed…

Watching Sango as she crossed the crowded nightspot, Miroku felt for the first time maybe, she was the key. Everywhere he had felt darkness, she had begun to replace it with light. She had shown him that love still existed in the world and maybe there was a chance for him to have all his hurt taken away. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt happiness before Sango had come along. It had taken a while but Miroku had come to realize he deserved a chance at happiness. It was time to cancel out the hurt.

But Miroku also knew, until his past was reconciled, it would keep intruding on his future. As Sango took her seat beside him, she gave him a brilliant smile. Miroku returned the smile and, covering her hand with his, made a vow to deal with his past so he could have a future.


	7. Whisper

Sango often dreamed.

Of love and honor.

Of passion and peace.

He appeared before her with stormy blue eyes and a passionate heart, wrapped in a cocoon of hurt. In her dreams, she unwrapped the bindings and took all the hurt away.

_"But is it enough to dream?"_

She knew she wanted to be there for him. Sango understood people sometimes fall in and out of love but she thought the bonds of loyalty to be stronger. Sango couldn't accept the idea of the betrayal by his best friend. She knew in order for Miroku to heal, he would have to confront the source of his greatest pain, the duplicity of his friend.

She ached for Miroku sometimes. Sango knew sometimes she wanted more from him than maybe he was ready to give. She pitied him for the pain he was going through and the pain he would have to go through to come out clean on the other side.

Sango knew Miroku wouldn't understand the empathy. He'd see it as mocking and push her away.

_"Don't make me leave."_

Even out with Kouga, Miroku consumed her thoughts. There was so much more about him Sango wanted to know. She wanted to see a glimpse of the man she sometimes saw behind the rawness of his anguish. Sango wanted the pity to stop creeping into her thoughts. Miroku was so much more to her than a being to be pitied. He deserved to be cared for and cherished.

_"But does he want me to be the one to cherish him?"_

Sango sighed and hung her head. More than anything, she wanted to find this friend. She would be by Miroku's side if he needed her to be but she was ready for this to be over.

_"Until this is done, I just can't see what the future can be."_

And Sango was ready to take a peek into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually almost finished. So far it has 31 chapters with about 6 more to go. I'm moving them over from FF to post them here.


End file.
